


you in all the colors i see

by rainbowgraffiti



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Romance, adrienette - Freeform, color study fic, mostly fluffy love, romance fic, they're oblivious and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgraffiti/pseuds/rainbowgraffiti
Summary: "Open your eyes, Ladybug," comes his voice in the darkness.And then, "Marinette. Open your eyes."





	you in all the colors i see

**Author's Note:**

> hey readers! i'm here with a fic for a fandom i've never written for--miraculous ladybug. i did this piece as part of a valentine's day exchange, for @dreamingmermaidpotato on tumblr, but i'm just now posting it. i hope you enjoy!

_ grey _

She's fourteen, and the whole world is grey.

The sky is persistent in its downpour, and Marinette looks at the rain-slick streets with a sense of dread at having to walk home in this sort of weather. 

"Hey," comes a voice, and he walks up a few paces behind her, offering a wave and a small smile. 

She wonders where her luck has gone; of  _ course  _ it would be him, and she turns away with a small huff.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Adrien's face fall, shoulders slumping slightly as he opens his jet-black umbrella. She feels suddenly guilty, and then annoyed at the guilt. 

"I just wanted you to know," he begins, and she can't help but look up, "that I was only trying to get the chewing gum off your seat. I swear." She blinks in surprise, he's  _ Chloe's  _ friend, but this doesn't sound like an arrogant rich jerk. He sounds...sincere.

"I've never been to school before," he continues. "I've never had friends. It's all sort of...new to me." Then he shrugs, and he smiles, and there's something bright there that she hasn't seen. He holds his arm out, offering her his umbrella, and an eternity passes. 

There's a rumble of thunder in the distance that her heart attempts to mimic, and then she takes it, and their fingertips brush for just a second and  _ she's never felt like this before. _

The umbrella closes around her head.

He starts to laugh, and there's sunshine in his laughter and in his hair and she thinks that maybe the rain isn't so bad after all and so she laughs with him. And for a moment, it's just the two of them, spots of color in a grey, grey world.

(And afterwards, it feels like color is all she can see.)

 

_ orange _

He's fifteen, and he's watching the sun set from his perch on the lamp post. The sky has turned pink and purple and orange, and right now, he doesn't have to be Adrien Agreste. He doesn't have to be anyone but the hero of Paris, and he feels like he's free.

"Hello again, Chatton," says a familiar voice, and his heart thumps against his ribcage, because he knows its  _ her,  _ this strong, beautiful girl who seems to be etched out of stars, and he doesn't think he'll ever get used to seeing her.

"M'lady," he greets her with his trademark grin, and she huffs a pretty laugh and shakes her head.

"There's a new akuma victim. He calls himself Mad Mastermind-" they pause to share a smirk at yet another ridiculous moniker- "and we have to stop him."

He twirls his staff. "After you," he nods to her. 

Her scarlet yo-yo flies into the air, and she shoots him a smile over her shoulder before she goes flying into the air, a small whoop of joy escaping her lips.

He pretends it's the adrenaline that makes his heart race.

(But he knows its her. It's always her.)

 

_ yellow _

They're sixteen and sitting in her bedroom, controllers in their hands and the sounds of the new  _ Mecha Strike 4  _ game filling the room. 

"C'mon, c'mon," Marinette urges, and the last of the XP bar drains out as Adrien's avatar dissolves into pixels. "Ha!" she yells, throwing her hands into the air victoriously and leaping to her knees. "I'm the Mecha Strike 4  _ champion! _ "

"Bested again," he curses, but there's a grin tugging at his lips.

"You need to up your game, Mr. Agreste," she says, tossing a piece of popcorn at him. He leans back and catches it in his mouth, and she giggles.

He laughs with her, and sunspots seem to dance around the room. Her heart does that familiar flip-flop in her chest, and being around him is so breathtaking that she wonders how she got so lucky.

"Another round?" he offers, and she feels the smile light her face.

"I'm gonna kick your butt."

 

_ blue _

They're sixteen, and it's so perfect that he thinks the universe must have hung the stars in the sky just for them. 

A summer breeze rolls by, ruffling their hair, and she looks at him, those beautiful bluebell eyes bright in the inky darkness. "Ladybug?" he asks, and she hums a reply, their feet dangling off the edge of the rooftop. "What do you want to do with your life?"

She hesitates. "C'mon," he presses, "it's not like it'll give anything away."

"I want to be a designer," she says finally, looking at him sideways as though she's expecting him to laugh. He finds himself thinking of someone else.

"That's awesome," he says. "It'd be such a cool career."

"What about you?" she asks, nodding.

_ This, with you.  _ "Would you believe me if I told you I want to be a writer?" he asks, and she looks surprised. He laughs. "I've never told anyone before," he admits. "But I really love writing."

She doesn't say anything for a moment, and then, "I think you'd be great at it," she tells him.

A smile lifts the corners of her mouth, and he thinks of a quote from the book they're reading in class,  _ Romeo and Juliet. The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars.  _

Looking at her, he thinks, is like looking at the galaxies, all the stars and the colors coming together for an observer that's far too small in comparison.  

He's gonna fill a novel with this love, one day.

 

_ red _

They're seventeen, and it feels like the world is coming apart.

They've been fighting too long, too hard. The adrenaline rush has long since faded into a dull ache, her motions into a rhythm she can't seem to get out of. Exhaustion hangs over her shoulders like a heavy weight, muscles aching, suit torn, the spots on her earrings slowly beginning to disappear.

Her luck is out, and she can't even remember what they're fighting for.

"Chat," she says, breathless, and another spot fades out. He spares a glance at his ring.

They're losing; the battle, time, everything. But they can't lose their masks, not here, not for everyone to see.

He takes her hand, and then they're running, and she's dimly aware of a door shutting and darkness and they're suddenly alone. The hum of battle still rings in her ears. His chest is heaving.

"Chat," she says again, and this time there's fear in her voice, because they're too close and they don't have enough  _ time  _ and she's about to lose everything she's worked for.

"It's gonna be okay," he tells her, and she wants to believe him. His green eyes are glowing in the darkness. She wants to pretend he's right. There's a warning beep from their miraculouses.

"Ladybug." His voice is soft, careful, so unlike him. He smiles. "This won't change anything."

(This will change everything.)

She shuts her eyes; she doesn't want to see his expression when he sees the girl behind the mask, doesn't want to see the  _ disappointment  _ on his face when he sees her for who she truly is.

He squeezes her hand.

Flashes of pink and green light fill the spots behind the darkness, and she holds back a sob because she knows that nothing will ever be the same.

It's over.

 

_ white _

They're seventeen, and the light is fading.

"Open your eyes, Ladybug," comes his voice in the darkness.

And then, "Marinette. Open your eyes."

(She does. And then it's him, and the colors are all she can see.)


End file.
